Initiation
by firstfic
Summary: Wedding night, M rated for a reason!


**A/N (Author's Notes): Would you believe that I started writing this story almost a year ago? This was supposed to be a later chapter in a multi-part origination-of-S/U story following my first-ever fanfic****"Desire"****but I ended up writing this scene out of order because...well, my dirty side prevails over all other creative aspects of my brain ;-) I was literally four sentences away from finishing this chapter when I decided I should get my mind in order (and out of the gutter) and write the story chronologically. Well, a career change, relocation, and other major life changes got in the way. I don't know when, if ever, I'll have the chance to complete the whole story, so I think this chapter might as well see the light of day at this point. Enjoy!**

Initiation

Finally, finally, she was able to see *all* of him, especially that part which had remained somewhat of a mystery to her until now. He was beautifully shaped. Nyota stroked him tentatively—exploring the double ridges of his head, tracing the heavy veins, and admiring the slight jade tinge. She realized she was holding her breath as she stroked down from tip to base, unable to grasp the entire width with her full hand. She felt a flutter low in her stomach, part arousal, part anxiety. _Would all of this even fit?_ She knew it was an irrational thought as soon as it flitted across her consciousness.

_For godsakes, Nyo, pull yourself together! You're hardly a Vestal Virgin. Gaila would be swooning over this!_

"Nyota," Spock bit out with a clenched jaw. He grasped her chin lightly, pulling her up to be kissed softly, almost chastely, then deepening the kiss as he gently pressed her down to the mattress. "We will fit. We already do, perfectly. Let me show you."

Spock parted Nyota's knees with his own, reached down between her thighs to test her readiness. His shuddering sigh as he eased one finger inside her told her he was pleased with what he found. Adding another finger, he crooked them both to reach that spot he had read so much about the last few days. Nyota yelped a bit at the startling, but pleasant sensation. She pressed his head harder to her own, encouraging him to kiss her more firmly, to delve his tongue deeper.

Nyota whimpered as Spock suddenly withdrew from her—both fingers and mouth. She reached for him with hands, head and heart. "I want you," she uttered. Spock brushed the tip of her nose with his lips. Nyota sighed, dissatisfied with the light touch. She was not, however, disappointed with the next touch, as he placed his blunt tip at her entrance, wetting its head then stroking her lips to moisten it fully. Nyota bit back a cry as he brushed her clit. Finally, he lowered his chest back down to rest on her, fitted their hips together more closely.

Nyota bit her lower lip as Spock squeezed the head of his penis into her. She gasped, feeling his double ridges rub against her walls, a delightful sensation she had never felt before. Spock kissed her as he slowly moved deeper inside, inch by inch. Nyota's breath caught as her muscles struggled to accept his width. She had to break the kiss then, arching her head back to breathe in deeply, nearly panting.

Despite the urge to thrust in quick and deep, Spock paused his forward movement, seeing the distress cross Nyota's face. He summoned his focus not to move, glancing at the pulse beat at Nyota's throat, immediately calculating that her heartrate was 23.7% faster than usual. Nyota looked back up at him, then licked her lips. The visual of that sensual movement caused him to grow even harder, which neither would have thought possible. She moaned at the sudden swelling within her, feeling a sensation of pleasure-pain, her eyelashes fluttering rapidly. Spock kissed her full mouth then reached up with his hand, placing his fingers at her brow and temple, and then opened his mind to hers.

Nyota's physical consciousness was suddenly overwhelmed by the mind meld. She now felt what Spock felt: first his physical sensations- the blood rushing from his head to his groin, the tightness and wetness of being buried inside her body, the softness of her breasts against his chest; then Spock's emotions poured into her- a rush of elation, excitement, and love, tempered by his concern for her at the instant moment. As Spock dropped his hand back down to the side of her head, Nyota became fully aware of her own body again, and finally cognizant that Spock had buried himself to the hilt during the mind meld. She felt full- not only in her sheath cradling him, but also in her heart.

"Nyota," Spock murmured, his forehead resting on hers. Her eyes opened up in response to gaze at him. Spock searched her eyes, seeing that she was fully recovered from the mind meld with no adverse affects. He kissed her, and then reached under her to pull her thigh up. Nyota gasped as this changed the angle of their joining. He began moving again then, slowly driving back and forth, his breath coming faster. This was not the mechanical movement that Gaila and her simpering girlfriends had joked about, speculating on the sexual abilities of "Commander Computer". It was an astonishingly sensual rhythm, his hips rolling smoothly. Nyota let herself be swept up into the wave, raising her hips to meet his.

Nyota reveled in the feel of Spock's unique shape, the double ridges of his penis dragging on her walls, creating an even more delicious friction. She dug her fingertips into his buttocks, urging him to thrust faster and harder. She kissed him, tangling her tongue with his, echoing his rhythm with her hips. They moved together for a long while, savoring the feel of each other and the music they created together. The pressure built up within Nyota, threatening to overwhelm her, yet teasing her with the promise of release just out of sight. She lifted her feet from the backs of his calves, wrapping her legs fully around his waist to bring him impossibly deeper. She was so close!

Spock grit his teeth in a most un-Vulcan-like manner, realizing that his own release was drawing near. Nyota bit lightly at his lips, then murmured, "Please?" Spock recognized the request behind that one word—she needed just a _little_ help to get past the plateau. He kissed her, tongue thrusting deeply as he again raised his hand to her temple. The triple penetration into her mouth, mind, and core pushed Nyota over the edge as Spock poured all of himself into her….


End file.
